Little Pocket Full of Sunshine
by AlegraBauman
Summary: The team are graced with the presence of Gibb's Goddaughter, but her visit is more business than pleasure. Can the team help her out?
1. Chapter 1

Tony and Ziva stand with their head's cocked to the side, and their eyes narrowed.

"Who is she?" Ziva asks quietly.

"I don't know, but when Gibbs sees her sleeping in his chair she'll be dead meat" Tony replies with a sigh.

"She looks a bit like Abby, Abby got a sister?" Ziva looks to tony, hand on her hip in thought.

"Nah, not that I know of anyway" Tony shrugs.

"Haven't you got work to be doing?" the quiet, but threatening tone of Gibbs makes them both straighten up quickly. They turn and see him standing right behind them.

"How do you do that?" Tony asks with a mock look of admiration. Gibbs cocks his mouth the side in a _get moving_ sort of way. "Nevermind" Tony mutters before hurrying off to his desk. He and Ziva look up over their computers to Gibbs, who is now smiling at the sleeping girl.

"Hello Melissa" Gibbs greets.

"Hey Gibbs" she replies, eyes still closed.

Tony and Ziva glance to each other.

Gibbs sits on the edge of his desk "that chair's comfy huh?"

"Sure is, mm, the goon in the Armani suit said I'd be dead meat if you caught me in it..." there's a slight smile in her tone. Tony frowns at the term 'goon' and Ziva stifles a laugh. Gibbs looks around to Tony with a small smirk before looking back to Melissa.

"Is that right? Well I'm sure Agent DiNozzo didn't know you bought me that chair" Gibbs laughs.

Melissa's eyes open, her bright blue eyes complimenting her long jet black hair and her red hoodie. There's a twinkle in them that gives her a mischievous look.

"Goodness gracious Leroy, is that a smile I see?" she laughs slightly.

"Haa haa" he replies in a mock laugh.

They both stand and embrace each other in a loving hug. Tony and Ziva exchange a bewildered look.

"You've gotten taller" they hear Gibbs mumble into the girl's head.

"You've gotten greyer" she cheekily replies, making Tony choke on his coffee.

The noise draws their attention to the agent. Gibbs sighs slightly and moves his head back.

"Allow me to introduce you to my team" he says sternly. "Agent Tony DiNozzo and Agent Ziva David" Melissa nods and smiles to them both. "This is Special Agent Melissa Anderson, she's my...Goddaughter"

"Special Agent" Tony asks incredulously.

"Problem, Goon?" Melissa asks, eyes twinkling again.

"Well...no you're just a little young" he replies sincerely, his voice slightly gentle.

"I am yes, but capable" Melissa adds reassuringly with a slight nod. Tony smiles to her, the undertone of friendliness in her voice unavoidable.

"So, are you NCIS?" Ziva asks curiously, coming to stand in between the computers. Tony follows her action.

"No, I...I'm FBI" Melissa replies cautiously, glancing to Gibbs who can instantly see something is wrong.

"FBI?" Tony repeats. Melissa nods. "You don't sound too sure about that"

"Err" Melissa glances to Gibbs with a slight smile, who in return cocks his head to the side slightly in a disapproving way.

"Oh my God!" Abby's squeal startles them all. Melissa turns to face her with a big smile before running and meeting Abby with a big hug. They stand jumping and giggling in the middle of the office. Gibbs rolls his eyes while Tony and Ziva watch in amusement. "Aaah I love your hair" Abby coos holding the younger girl's hair in her hand.

"Well you know, testing out the Goth thing" Melissa smiles.

"Well it suits you! Come here" Abby pulls her in for another hug which they hold for a few moments. "So, why are you here? Miss Special Agent!"

"Err well" Melissa turns and looks to Gibbs again with an awkward and mischievous smile "I kinda, maybe, got into a little trouble, and I kind of maybe got sacked"

"Melissa!" Gibbs suddenly yells making Tony and Ziva jump.

"Ah!" Melissa steps forward with her palms extend "no no, I can explain. I need your help"


	2. Chapter 2

Melissa was now sat in an office chair in the middle of the bullpen while Gibbs, Abby, Tony and Ziva all looked at her. The young woman swallowed nervously as she looked between each of their eyes.

"I can explain" she begins, her voice slightly dry.

"Please do" Gibbs replies slowly, crossing his arms.

The whistling of McGee ruins the mood however. Oblivious to the situation he passes through them and heads toward his desk.

"Hey who are you?" he asks smiling. Tony rolls his eyes.

"I'm Melissa" she turns and smiles to him. "I'm Gibb's god daughter. Who are you? My timely saviour..."

McGee narrows his eyes slightly and looks to her properly, before reassessing the situation and looking at the wall of eyes that was now staring at him.

"I-uh- I'm Ti-" he begins but Tony steps forward.

"That's McGee, so why'd you get sacked" he closed his eyes slightly, realising the callousness of his behaviour and looked to an even more pissed off Gibbs out the corner of his eyes.

"Answer Agent DiNozzo's question in the next 10 seconds and I'll give you a lighter punishment" Gibbs said sternly, glancing back to Melissa.

"Um. Okay. Well I got set up..." she pauses and looks to them all "I was undercover and...and they said I turned rogue, AND then they said I had turned against the FBI! But I hadn't I swear, and now they're trying to set up a warrant for my arrest too"

Gibbs growled slightly at the final detail, making everyone take a step away.

"I swear I didn't, I'm being set up" the sincerity of Melissa's words were clear, though Gibbs still looked like he was about the cane the poor girl.

"Boss, I think she's telling the truth" Tony offered. Melissa smiled to him.

"I know she is. I'm not pissed off at her, no more than usual anyway" he offered her a stern look, to which she bowed her head "who's setting you up?"

Melissa shrugged her shoulder "I dunno, that's why I came here" Gibbs nods.

"Alright...well here" he tosses his keys to her. "No friends over, no loud music, there's food in the fridge, you don't leave that house unless it sets on fire"

"But-"

"No! At least if I have you under house arrest you can't get into any trouble. McGee, go with her. She tries to sneak out you shoot her" Gibbs said seriously.

McGee swallows nervously "seriously?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Gibbs asked him as he passed on his way to his desk, his face closer to McGee's then usual to emphasise his seriousness.

"That's a little harsh don't you think?" Tony laughs.

Melissa watches the interaction with a roll of her eyes "Gibbs always shoots at me, what he's failing to mention is that I'm far too quick and agile for any one of you suckers to actually get me" she huffs. "Gibbs I can't stay in your house all day it's boring."

"The bathroom and kitchen need cleaning" he replies not looking up from his computer.

Melissa looks to him and jigs her head in a 'and this is my problem why?' sort of way.

"Go!" he barks before typing quickly at his computer. Melissa throws her head back with a loud sigh and exits the bullpen. She stops when she realises McGee isn't following.

"McGee are you glued to the floor honey?" she asks with a hint of sarcasm. Tony, Abby and Ziva laugh slightly.

"Um" McGee's cheeks turn red slightly before hurrying after the girl.

"Abby will you come visit me?" Melissa calls as she approaches the elevator.

"Sure thing little sis, I'll bring you some contraband music and DVDs" Abby calls after her.

"Sweet!" Melissa replies before stepping in the elevator.

Abby pulls her tongue out to Tony before hurrying off to the lab again, leaving Tony and Ziva stood awkwardly.

"Err, Gibbs?" Tony begins

"Yeah?" he replies, not looking up.

"What do you want us to do?"

"Well...if you could just wait a minute I'd tell you to get your back packs on, we're going on a little trip" Gibbs looks up and smiles to Tony, taking the young agent back.

"Wait" Tony's eyes narrow in suspicion "why are you smiling at me?"

Gibbs shakes his head innocently "just being pleasant" he replies.

Tony looks to Ziva who shrugs her shoulders and resumes her seat at the desk.

**I wonder what Gibbs has in store for Tony, and I wonder what madness with ensue at the Gibbs residence when Abby comes over for girls night...with McGee... : ) thank you for your reviews, next chapter will be longer!**


End file.
